Revenge
by angel-finder-z
Summary: AU: Harry ran from his past but wat happens when it come bk to bite him in the ass. Did i mention his family was the head of a gang? With old girlfriends out to get him and old friends turning thier back on him what is he to do? HPDM slash full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

A\N This is my first time writing fan-fiction on here and my first time writing a story hinting and contains mild slash so plz be nice

**Revenge**

The stomping of military boots from around the corner alerted me of the trouble yet to come. I always thought that my past would come back to haunt me but I never thought it would change me so much.

I was working in my uncle's bakery with (I should call him my saviour) my best friend/boyfriend, Draco that was his name.

When the army smashed the windows I instinctively ducked behind the counter and grabbed my gun, I was lucky that we were closed otherwise I would have to deal with screaming customers and that wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

As over 20-armed men were pointing guns at me I hid my gun in the waistband of my trousers and held up my hands "Uh Arron can you come out for a second please," I said in a shaky voice. There was not reply.

The sound sinister laughter reached my ears, "There's no point in calling for your lover Robbert or should I call you Harry?" The voice stung me; it was one I hopped never to hear again.

My heart was pumping massive amounts of adrenalin throughout my body, it was hard to keep the smile on my face when I turned to him and said, "Well should I call you Kiera or Ginny? What was I to you just another job!" Well it wasn't really said more like shouted at him but I was taken aback when I saw his face I had never seen such sorrow in a man's eyes.

I was concentrating so hard on his eyes that I didn't notice Arron stand up next to me until I felt him squeeze my hand but Scott instantly drew my attention away from him by saying "It was never like that Harry you have to believe me!" He took a step forward and I took one back.

"If you want a broken nose and a few missing teeth, come closer I dare you!" I snarled as I reached for my gun.

"Oh, come on you can't say I didn't mean anything to you!" He shouted. I was startled he had never made an outburst like that before, but I forced my-self not to lose composure, I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah you did mean a lot to me but that was long time ago before I found out you wanted to kill me!" I said sorrowfully.

His face lost all sadness and became twisted with anger like I had just slapped him.

I fished for Arrons' hand without taking my eyes off of Scot so that he would know soon he would have to fight and run, but yet again Ginny jogged me from my thoughts "Yeah I may have been sent to kill you but that didn't mean that I didn't love you!" He stepped closer to me and tried to grab my hand, "I want you to be by my side so I can protect you!" I instantly pulled out my gun, pointing it at his head.

"Don't screw with me Ginny, you never wanted to protect me you only ever wanted power from my family and that's it!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked like someone had destroyed something he really loved.

"Harry that's wrong I never wanted your family's power honest!" he said almost pleadingly, I spat at the ground in front of his feet.

"Honesty," I chuckled "Your honesty is worthless, as far as I'm concerned, you've lied to me to much in the past that all I hear from you is lies I can't believe anything else," then I did something that I had sworn I'd never do again, I shot a bullet in the glass door and yanked Dracos' arm pulling him with me, not caring for who was outside, I shot every single one person so that they where either incapacitated or half dead, the last thing I heard from Ginny was "Harry you'll regret this day and I'll get you one day!"

A\N What did you think of the first chapter I know its really short let me know if its any good if its not I'll just scrap it and try again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I know it's been a long time in me writing but I've been doing a lot of thing like course work and stuff (DOWN WIT COURSEWORK!!!!!) Any ways here is chp 2 ^___^ enjoy.**

**You know I don't own HP tho I wish I did.**

**A/N I forgot to add that when Harry is angry he can't control his power well.**

As I was running down the street almost dragging Draco behind me, he stopped abruptly almost making me fall back onto the ground.

"What the hell Draco," I snapped at him, the air around me nearly crackled with elemental energy. He just stared at me through sad eyes.

"He's gone isn't he?" I blinked in confusion, "The good you I mean, he's gone isn't he?" He repeated tears sparkling in his eyes. I looked away knowing he knew what I was, what I had become again.

"Draco, you should have known, the moment they burst into the bakery that part of me was lost forever," I looked up at him defiantly "You must have known that?!" I shouted, Draco looked down at the road beneath us.

"Harry , I thought you could keep that part safe and only let is out when you need to," He looked at me pleadingly, "Please tell me that I'm wrong , tell me that you haven't forgotten the man you used to be!" He grabbed my hands but I yanked them away.

"The man I _used _to be?!" I shouted "The man that would never harm another living thing?! The man that was not real, only a front so that people like Ginny would stay away from us?!" I was angry by this point and I could see Draco crying but that didn't matter to me just then.

"Harry I know there is some good in you," He protested "Don't tell me that they have taken the man I love away from me!" He was begging looking through stormy gray eyes of his, the eyes I almost couldn't say 'no' to, almost.

"The man you love! I thought the man you love is standing right in front of you!" I shouted barley knowing what I was saying, I noticed the fire hydrants around us start to shake "If you thought the other me was so great, then, why don't you leave me now?!" The fire hydrants finally blew their tops raining water down upon us.

"Harry, just calm down, don't burn yourself out," The rain started to come to a slow stop and I heard Draco sigh "Thank you Harry, Please now can we talk?" I shook my head.

"Draco my love, no, we can't you want the fake me not the real me. Just go!" I screamed at him "GO!" He almost tripped over his own feet trying to get away from me, frightened. I sat on the curb and wept silently, feeling the wind wrap around me like a lover and hearing my boyfriends' voice on the wind made me cry harder.

"Harry, I will all ways love you,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's the end of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it plz review I don't care if its flames I would just like some feedback. I might not be able to post for a while I got more course work to do ¬¬ sorry ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

After I heard what Draco said, I just couldn't stop crying. I was a controller of water damitt! I shouldn't have been crying like that.

You know I hadn't realised where I had dragged us in the first place it was an old rundown bar called 'The Shrieking Shack' it used to be the liveliest place to go back in the old days, I looked in hope at the bar hopping that there would be at least some sort of life there. I was wrong.

All the windows were boarded and the door had thick metal bars running across it. Words were emblazoned on the walls like 'TRATIORS' and 'HARBORERS' it might not sound bad but around _that _place those were things you never wanted to be called.

I rested my head on the door frame and let the old memories from there rush back to the front of my mind. So many people met, so many alliances formed, it was all gone.

It was probably our fault (mine and Draco's I mean) the owners Remus and his lover Sirius were good friends of my parents, when they died; they hid us for a while at least, until we left without a word. Leaving the couple to deal with _them._

As I pushed myself away from the door frame I felt claw marks deep in the frame with a paw print in the centre.

It was a symbol, a mark, that they would be back one day at least.

**A/N: I noe this is short but I have writers block right now and can think of anything else. Plz review I don't mind if their flames I just want your honest opinion.**

**Laterz Dudes**


End file.
